wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Soralen Silverwing
Soralen Silverwing is a blood elf demon hunter that fought with Illidan to defeat the Burning Legion. He was a warrior before becoming a demon hunter. Physical Description Soralen is a tall one, standing at 6 feet, 6 inches with a bulky and muscular body. He dons a crimson blindfold, covering his fel-burnt eyes. On his chest, arms, and back are violet demon hunter tattoos that let off a faint glow. Covering his whole body are green scars, getting their color from the fel magic in his blood. His forehead and jawline bear little spikes that are made of the same material as his horns. His scarlet hair is medium length, going down a little past his shoulders. A patch of hair of the same color sits on his chin. The top of his left ear appears to have a chunk bitten out of it, leaving it half the size it used to be. In his metamorphosis form, he resembles a terrorguard. On his torso, there is a whole other face, with a row of sharp teeth and eyes the color of his before becoming a demon hunter, bright blue. On his head there are six big horns, three on each side. Soralen usually wears ripped blue jeans with tan Timberland shoes and a simple black belt. However, it is extremely rare for him to wear a shirt. The only time he'll ever wear a one is if he has wounds and is made to cover them up and let them heal. His armor is tan and gold leggings, boots, and gloves. He owns a chest-plate and helmet of the the set, but he refuses to wear them because he feels that they restrict his movement and prohibit him from reaching his maximum potential in battle. Personality Soralen tends to be an obnoxious and impulsive one. He doesn't always think before acting and can end up in some pretty serious situations. He's always happy to see his friends and loves hanging out with them. He loves adventure and doesn't like to stay in one place for too long, which is why he doesn't have a set home. Low confidence is not a problem with him, for he usually is willing to try new things. This has led to a bloodthistle addiction that he gained at a young age that he is still yet to shake, despite becoming a demon hunter. Romance is his forte, with him being able to make someone fall in love just by throwing them a glance. Because of this, he found himself walk through the city and having people come up to him to chat. The chats don't usually end in anything because he isn't always looking for a relationship, unless he feels that they are the one. History Timeline: Year -403 to Year 24 Soralen was born to Tyrthis and Laera Silverwing. He was an only child and grew up forming a strong bond with his parents. They weren't the wealthiest, having to live in a small, dainty house outside of Silvermoon. When he became old enough, Soralen worked in the city to help provide for his family and bring in some money. Eventually, when he was about 150 years old, he joined the military, training to become a patrol guard of the city. He maintained this job for about 200 years before finding a new job in being a wealthy family's housekeeper, where he worked for about 75 years. His parents eventually joined the military to fight off the impending scourge invasion, and when Arthas arrived, Soralen and the family he worked for fled the city and made their way to the Isle of Quel'Danas to take refuge while his parents were defending the city. During the attacks, his parents were fighting in the front lines and some of the first to be killed, unbeknownst to Soralen. Once the scourge attack was repelled, him and the family returned back to the city and took in the destruction of the attack. Anxious to find his parents again, he walked around the military barracks, asking everyone if they've heard any news about them. One soldier that fought by their side broke the news to him, causing him to fall into five years of depression. After that time, he told the family he worked for that he felt like he couldn't provide them the same level of work that he did before the scourge attack and quit his job. Year 25 After quitting his job and wandering around for a bit, he learned of the alliance that Kael'thas and some blood elves were forming with Illidan and decided to join them. During this time, Soralen followed some of the other blood elves to become a demon hunter. Once he found out about the ritual, he decided that since he had nothing else to lose, it was his best and only option. He went in search for demon, capturing and bringing back a terrorguard to begin the ritual, not having any concern for the outcome. Once complete, he came out victorious and was now a new demon hunter initiate. He was gifted a felbat from Illidan himself for this victory, naming him Slithe and saddling him up to be his favorite (and only) companion. Year 26 By this time, Soralen had developed and honed in his newfound powers. He fought alongside the other demon hunters who were tasked with finding the Sargerite Keystone. Of course, upon return to the Black Temple in Outland, he was captured by the wardens along with the other Illidari. Slithe at this time was left at the Black Temple, waiting patiently for his master to come back for him. Year 31 to Year 32 After five long years in prison, Soralen was released with the other demon hunters to fight the Burning Legion once again. He was a strong fighter, but was longing to find his felbat companion. He decided to take a year off from fighting and took a trip to Outland and from there, the Black Temple. Upon his arrival to the temple, he was reunited with his favorite companion. Overwhelmed with joy, he decided to fly around Outland and just take in the scenery. Once he felt ready to return to Azeroth, he went back to Silvermoon to see how things have changed since he was gone. Feeling the pain of the loss of his parents, he went back to the Broken Shores to finally bring down Sargeras once and for all. Year 33 (Present) With the Legion's defeat, Soralen returned to Silvermoon, feeling ready to overcome his emotions. He stayed there for a bit before being called back by Sylvanas herself to fight the Alliance. Reluctantly, he went to Orgrimmar to help out the Horde, though he never had any quarrels against the Alliance, so eventually he resigned from the military and decided to explore the world that he hadn't seen in almost 10 years. Nowadays, he's having fun roaming around and meeting new people, factions aside. He doesn't have a set home and usually sets up camp wherever he is for the night, however, he goes back to Silvermoon to just hang out and chat with old and new friends alike with Slithe now always by his side. Relationships - Tyrthis Silverwing: Soralen's father, a powerful mage. He and Soralen were very close, often hanging out with each other in their free time. Most of his time (around 80 hours a week) was spent working to make money for his wife and son. He had the same color and length of hair as Soralen, though had it in a short ponytail the majority of the time. He had a bigger beard than his son, with it running farther along his chin. He wasn't nearly as tall as Soralen, but stood at 6 feet 3 inches. His clothes consisted mostly of work clothes, even when at home. - Laera Silverwing (Maiden name: Summerveil): Soralen's mother. She was a strong person on her own, having been a paladin. She loved and cared for Soralen like any mother should, but was also very strict. She didn't take any excuses or attitude of any kind. She stood at about 5 feet, 11 inches, and had strawberry blonde hair that fell to her mid back. She was also muscular, looking like she could snap someone in half. Like her husband, she wore work clothes almost all of the time, though at home she wore comfy sweatpants and a t-shirt. - Slithe: When Soralen was gifted a felbat from Illidan, he was overcome with joy. He had a new best friend that he would love and care for and get his mind off of the loss of his parents. Slithe is a red felbat outfitted with silver and green armor that covers his back and arms. Being big enough, his saddle has many of Soralen's bags on them that contain all of his belongings, since they don't have a home. Trivia - Soralen's voice claim is Chris Pratt, and his actions mildly reflect those of Star Lord. External Links Soralen in the WoW armory (Dalaran server version) Category:Sin'dorei Category:Demon Hunter